Catch Me Now
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: After the jealousy drama with Austin, Ally takes his advice and attempts to move on. What happens when the tables turn and it's Austin's turn to be the jealous one? Does Ally's new relationship really work out? Auslly. Set after Princesses & Prizes. New story. Multi-chapter. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! It has been so long since I've written anything new, so I'm glad to be back. This has been in my head for a couple of weeks and I really need to get it down...which means a new story! Yay! So, this is the prologue. Chapter 1 will hopefully be up by the end of next week. **

**Warning: Set during/after Princesses & Prizes. Only this scene is a spoiler for the ending of the episode, the rest will be my ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"Well if we're not going to be together, it's only a matter of time before one of us meets someone else".

Ouch. I didn't see that one coming.

"You think it's time we move on and...date other people?" I ask him; heartbroken at the words coming out of my mouth.

"Maybe. Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy" Austin shrugs and looks at me sadly.

"I want you to be happy too" I choke out, my voice cracking with pain. I reach up and we pull each other in for a hug. It's true; I do want him to be happy. _I will not cry. Not now. _

We pull away and I try to put on a brave face as I joke about finding my 'knight in shining armour'. Throughout the rest of the party, all I could think is that my chances with Austin have pretty much disappeared.

Walking home, I let the tears fall. Maybe I was wrong, maybe we aren't meant for each other after all. Perhaps it is time to move on, find someone new...forget the pain that this love is causing, even though he will always be in my heart. Guess I'll just have to see where this new path takes me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this interests you. I won't ask for reviews this chapter because it's just a prologue, but it's about to get very interesting! Stay tuned :)**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up guys? So if you're reading this it means I interested you; YAY! You will enjoy this (hopefully). Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Getting ready for school the next morning is a sluggish process. My movements are slow and robotic as I drag myself to school, the soft breeze hugging my shoulders tightly, as if it is comforting me. When I reach my locker, I hear whispering and chuckles behind me. I shrug it off, thinking it must be some new video that's gone viral. I close my locker and turn to go to class, books piled high.

"Hey Ally!" A voice calls from behind me as I reach the classroom. I turn to find Trish smiling at me.

"Hey" I say casually and we walk into the classroom together.

"What's with the face?" Trish asks as we sit down. I look at her, confused.

"What face?" I ask in return.

"That 'I feel terrible and I can't be bothered' face. You usually love school in the mornings" Trish replies.

"Um, nothing. I'm just tired" I say as I watch Austin and Dez walk through the door and take their seats.

"Ohhh. Don't tell me you're still sad about the Austin situation" Trish suggests knowingly, noticing me stare at him.

"Uh, what? I'm not. Totally cool with it" I try to brush her off and open my notebook to distract myself.

"Ally, I know it's tough, I think you guys would be the cutest couple, but maybe you have to see how you'll go with other people and try to move on. Just temporarily" Trish says encouragingly. I give her a sad smile and a nod, because I know she is right. I have to give this 'moving on' thing a shot. As the teacher goes on with the lesson, it is all I can think about.

Class is uninteresting to me, which is extremely unusual in my case. I am so glad when the bell rings that I bolt out of the door with my books almost covering my face. I try to slow down my pace, not looking where I am going. Before I can even register it, I crash into something and fall on the ground, my books and stationery sprawling all over the floor around me.

"I am so sorry" a kind, male voice says apologetically. I look up, and find myself staring at the amazing face of Jaden Shaye, the captain of the school's basketball team. I am so shocked, that I keep gazing at his tanned skin and blue eyes as he goes to pick up my books for me. I snap out of my trance and help to gather my things.

"I-it's okay" I stutter as he hands me my books, our hands touching briefly.

"Ally Dawson, right?" Jaden says with a smile. _He knows my name! Keep it cool._

"Yep, that's me! And you're the school's sports hero, Jaden" I reply with a cheeky grin.

"I suppose you could say that" he chuckles, and then asks, "hey, are you with Moon?"

"Austin? No, we're just friends" I reply, as much as it pains me to.

"Oh good, because I want to ask you out on a date" Jaden states and my mouth drops in surprise. _Did I hear that right?_

"Me? O-on a date?" I question, then look behind me to make sure he wasn't speaking to somebody else. He nods in confirmation.

"Yeah, are you free on Friday?" Jaden asks with a smile.

"Friday. See, I would love to, but Friday is movie night with my friends" I respond awkwardly. _Idiot._

"How about Saturday?" Jaden says without faltering his smile.

"I think I'm working...you know what, how about I think about it and get back to you?" I suggest nervously.

"Think about it? Ok. I better have an answer by the afternoon though, Dawson" Jaden replies with a chuckle and begins to walk away.

"Don't worry; I will get back to you with that answer! In the afternoon...later" I call after him with a nervous laugh. I shake my head at my awkwardness and turn to go and find Trish in the cafeteria.

* * *

I scan the cafeteria, looking for the table where my friends should be. I spot a dark curly-haired head, and next to her a blonde and a redhead. I smile and walk up to them, pushing past the many other students and tables.

"Trish!" I say as I reach them. Austin looks up and smiles at me before anyone else does, and I smile back. Dez just keeps eating his pie whilst Trish looks at me.

"What's up?" She asks and takes a bite of her sushi. Austin motions for me to sit down, but I don't move.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask. She nods, but doesn't move. Austin and Dez look at me expectantly.

"In private?" I add.

"Oh sure" Trish agrees and stands up, following me to the corner of the room. Austin looks at us, confused before going back to his lunch.

"Okay...so you're never going to believe what just happened" I begin.

"What?"

"Well I wasn't looking where I was going, and I crashed right into Jaden Shaye. He helped me pick up my books and he knew my name!" I describe excitedly as I watch her face light up with every word.

"Jaden Shaye? As in the captain of the basketball team?" She questions.

"Yes! That's not even the best part. He asked me out on a DATE this Saturday!" I exclaim.

"Get out!" Trish says excitedly.

"I'm not kidding. I told him I would think about it and get back to him-"

"Wait, you told him you'd think about it? Um, why? This is Jaden Shaye, Ally. Tall, dark hair and gorgeous. You can't pass this up" Trish tells me.

"I know; it's just... Austin..." I trail off. Would I be able to go through with this?

"Alls, this is your chance to give it a shot and try to move on. This opportunity may not come again. Just have fun with it and see where it goes" Trish advises with a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath, and I nod.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll tell him yes" I confirm. Trish grins and hugs me.

"Good on you, girl! This will be a good thing, trust me. You may even make Austin jealous" Trish commends me with a wink and goes back to the table. I turn and walk away, trying to clear the conflicting thoughts in my head and convince myself that this will do me good.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Trish returns to the table and sits down next to the boys.

"What'd Ally want?" Dez asks with his mouth half-full.

"Oh, she just told me that she bumped into Jaden Shaye and he asked her out" Trish says nonchalantly. Austin almost chokes on his drink.

"Jaden Shaye?!" he asks, stunned.

"You mean the captain of the basketball team?" Dez questions.

"Yep, and she's going to say yes" Trish replies before sipping her drink. She looks at Austin and notices his sad, if not angry frown.

"You're not...jealous, are you Austin?" Trish asks with a subtle mischievous tone in her voice.

"Me? No, not at all. I'm happy for her. I told her to move on, and I'm glad she is" Austin replies with a nervous smile.

"Austin you're squashing your sandwich" Dez points out; making Austin realise the strong grip he didn't know he had on his sandwich has now ruined it. Austin lets go of it in annoyance and wipes his hands on a napkin. He sends another awkward and embarrassed smile to Trish as he picks up his drink.

"Are you going to eat that?" Dez asks, referring to the squashed sandwich. Austin rolls his eyes and pushes the plate to his friend as Trish looks at Dez, disgusted. Dez picks up the sandwich and gladly takes a bite out of it, as his best friend ponders the dilemma of his relationship with his songwriter.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Hope it was enjoyable. I'm going to write the next chapter soon and should have it up by next week or the week after. **

**Questions:**

**1. What do you think of Jaden?**

**2. Do you think Austin is really happy for her?**

**3. Can you please review? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everybody! I am SO SO sorry that this has taken me so long to update. My life got really busy in the last month. I've been working on this chapter for two weeks, hopefully you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

'_Pink dress or green dress?' _I wonder as I look at the two dresses laid out on my bed. I glance out the window to see the sun shining, and then I look over to my white wedges that are sitting by my wardrobe. _'Definitely pink' _I decide and put the green dress back in the wardrobe. It's Saturday; the day Jaden is taking me out on a date. He seemed pretty happy when I told him that I accepted his offer, and to be honest I am happy. It's about time that I try going out with a guy who isn't my Rockstar- best friend. I smile as I walk down the stairs and head to meet my date, looking forward to something new.

* * *

My eyes skim over the busy crowd of Saturday shoppers as I wait at the agreed spot in the mall, searching for Jaden. I begin to wonder if I am too early before someone stands next to me. I turn to see Jaden in a loose blue shirt and with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey Ally! Sorry to keep you waiting" Jaden says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go?" I suggest with a smile. Jaden nods and gestures for me to walk towards the little French café in the mall. We enter the cafe and get a table.

"So, I've heard some of the songs that you've written and I have to say; they're fantastic" Jaden compliments.

"Aw, thank you! Are you into music?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm not that big on it, but I do listen to music. Sports are really what I'm passionate about" Jaden explains. I nod in understanding.

"I might go order; what would you like?" Jaden asks me.

"Just a chai latte and a vanilla slice please" I tell him.

"Sure thing" he says before getting up and walking to the front counter. I look around the cafe, taking in the intricate decor of the interior. As my eyes pass over the window, I think I see a head of blond hair poking out behind a wall. When I glance back, it's gone. I must be thinking of Austin too much. Just as I am telling myself to stop worrying about him, Jaden returns to the table.

"What did you get?" I ask him.

"I got mocha and a brownie. The lady in front of me was funny; she asked for a bit of _salt _instead of sugar for her coffee!" Jaden answers. We both start laughing before a waiter brings our coffees and desserts to the table. I take a sip of my latte and sit back to listen to the story Jaden is about to launch into.

_Meanwhile..._

Austin peers inside the cafe to see Ally and Jaden taking a seat. He bites his lip as he watches Ally smiling widely at something Jaden says. They exchange a few more words before Jaden gets up to order. Ally turns her head to look out the window, and Austin quickly ducks behind the wall he is standing by. He waits a bit, and turns back to see Jaden returning to the table. He says something and they both start laughing.

'_Now they're laughing! Why are they laughing? What's so funny?' _wonders Austin as he grimaces at the sight of Ally enjoying herself...with someone else. He watches as they chat whilst sipping their hot coffees and eating their very delicate French desserts. Austin almost feels like running in and bombing the date, but he knows he can't do that to Ally. She would be beyond mad with him. He told her to move on; and so she should, he tells himself.

He waits there for a while, watching them, before they get up out of their seats and head towards the door of the café. Austin panics and hurries towards the nearest store, his back turned as they exit the café and begin to walk together, the opposite direction of where Austin is and he observes them, a sad look on his face.

* * *

_Back to Ally's POV_

"Thanks for today Jaden, I enjoyed it" I look up and smile at the boy as he smiles back.

"No worries Ally, so did I. Who knew we both love science so much?" Jaden replies.

"I know!" I say and we share a laugh.

"Listen, the science fair is next week...wanna go together?" Jaden suggests with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I nod in agreement. Jaden nods and we look at each other for a few moments.

"Well, I should probably go. I have training to get ready for" Jaden says awkwardly and I say that I need to go too. Not to training, but to the store.

"See you soon?" I ask as we begin to walk away from each other slowly.

"Definitely. Later, Ally!" Jaden calls out and waves to me. I wave back and call out a goodbye as I begin to walk to Sonic Boom. On the way, I pick up my phone and call up a number.

"Hello?" asks the receiver.

"Hey Trish, I'm heading to Sonic Boom. Meet me there? Don't bring Austin or Dez" I say to my best friend as I walk down the escalators.

"Absolutely. Be there in five" Trish replies and hangs up. I put my phone away and reach Sonic Boom, pushing open the doors to see my dad helping a customer. I sneak up the stairs to the practice room, hoping my dad doesn't see me and call me to take over. I wait a few minutes before Trish comes in the door.

"So? How'd it go?" She asks me excitedly as we take a seat on the chairs.

"It went well! He was really sweet, and funny, and we talked about stuff and we're going to the science fair together next week!" I say in one breath. Trish grins and pulls me into a hug, squealing slightly.

"Aww Ally, I'm so happy for you! He is such a catch!" Trish exclaims with the biggest smile.

"Ha, thanks. I think I'm really starting to like him" I confess.

"And so you should! I'm really glad" my best friend says and we continue to chat about the details of the date, my heart already starting to flutter at the mention of his name and that eye-catching smile.

* * *

_One week later_

I walk into the building, breathing in the smell of bubbling chemicals and burning rubber. There are people everywhere, and I'm not sure how I'll find him amongst the masses of people. I begin to walk down the hallway, glancing back and forth to find the tall basketball player. I finally spot him, standing by someone's nuclear power display.

"Jaden!" I yell out to be heard over the murmur of voices. He looks up, searching for a second before his eyes land on me. He breaks into a smile and steps forward to greet me.

"Ally! Let's do this" Jaden says and takes my arm to lead me further into the Science Fair.

"Ready to wow the judges?" I ask excitedly as we finally find our station. We'd been working on it all week, meeting after school and gradually growing closer. Our project, _'Rhythm of the Bounce,' _combines our two greatest passions; music and sports. It's about how gaining a rhythm in the way you bounce or move with the ball can increase goal success rate.

"Absolutely. With your brains, it's a sure winner" Jaden agrees and we stand behind our table, getting ready for the judging to start. The judges begin going around the tables, listening attentively to each student that speaks about their project. I look at our display, fiddling with a few things to make sure it is perfect as the judges come closer.

"Do you want to talk or should I?" I ask Jaden.

"Together; but you seem to know more about this than me, and I don't want to mess it up" Jaden replies. I nod just as the judges reach the table next to ours. Jaden and I share a nervous look before the judges approach our table.

"Good afternoon" says one of them; a bald man with glasses, holding a clipboard.

"Afternoon sir" Jaden and I say with smiles.

"Would you like to tell us about your project?" the woman with a high bun and sharp blazer asks.

"Yes! So our project, _'Rhythm of the Bounce' _explores the connection between rhythm and the way you move or bounce the ball, such as in sports like basketball" I begin pointing to our display poster.

"This project combines our two greatest loves; music and sports. We hypothesize that gaining a rhythm to the way that you bounce the ball will increase success in scoring goals" Jaden adds in, moving to click 'play' on our first video, played on my iPad mini.

"As you can see here, there is no rhythm to way that the ball is bounced, which causes a failure to score a goal" I explain as the clip shows one of Jaden's teammates bouncing the ball sporadically and failing to land a basket. Jaden flicks the screen to the next video and presses 'play'.

"In this clip, there is an obvious rhythm to bouncing of the ball, which ended up with a success in scoring a goal. We tested this theory with three different players, five times each way" Jaden elaborates as the clip shows the player scoring a goal with the rhythm.

"Effectively, we got 30 different results. Our experiment shows that 12/15 throws with no rhythm failed, while only 4/15 throws with rhythm failed. So our hypothesis was proven correct in that a rhythm to bouncing a ball can increase success rate in scoring goals!" I finish, gesturing to our results table as the judges nod their heads.

"Very impressive. Thank you" the third judge says as the bald man writes something down on his clipboard. The judges move on to the next table, and we breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wow, we did it!" Jaden says and we high-five.

"I think we actually did a good job!" I exclaim with a smile. Now all that's left to do is wait for the judging results. Jaden and I start chatting for a while, and soon Trish, Austin and Dez come up to our table.

"Hey Ally!" Trish greets me and the others smile.

"Hey guys! This is Jaden Shaye, we worked on the project together" I introduce Jaden to my friends. Trish and Dez smile brightly at him and he smiles back. I notice Austin nods his head in greeting, but quickly turns his attention to the project.

"So what's your project?" he asks, clicking the 'play' button on the iPad. I briefly explain it to him and he nods along, while Jaden chats to Trish and Dez.

"Sounds really cool" Austin says, looking at me then quickly looking away, sounding uninterested.

"Attention all! We will now be announcing the results!" one of the judges calls above the chatter of voices. The room silences rapidly as eager eyes all turn their attention to the judges.

"In third place... '_Build it Forensics' _by Erin Baxter!" The woman judge announces and a round of applause goes off as Erin goes up to collect her award.

"In second place... '_Polymer Absorbance' _by Tyler and Jessie!" a second round of applause as the team moves forward to the front.

"And in first place... _'Encryption' _by Matt Stanley! Congratulations" announces the judge and Matt comes up to get his award.

"Now, for the honourable mentions. Peter Luricci, Jackie Fellows, Hayley and Georgia, Jaden and Ally..." the judge continues and I stand there in surprise. _We got an honourable mention!_

"Ally did you hear that? Honourable mention!" Jaden exclaims and pulls me into a hug, which surprises me even more. He quickly pulls away and shifts awkwardly.

"Congrats guys!" Trish says. Austin and Dez just stand behind her smiling.

"Thanks!" I say as the crowd disperses and people begin to pack up their stations. My friends tell me that they'll meet me at Sonic Boom later, before they leave. Jaden and I are left to pack up, though all we need to do is fold the poster, take the iPad and pack up the table.

"I'm proud of us Ally, I really enjoyed working with you" Jaden says as we carry the table to the back of the room.

"So am I, you're an awesome person to be with both in and out of school" I compliment and we leave the room, walking towards the front of the school.

"Really? Because...um, I really like you" Jaden says a bit shyly. My eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

"Aww, really? I...I like you too" I say hesitantly with a shy smile. It's true though, I do like him. Maybe not as much as I liked...someone else, but it's worth a shot.

"So...you wouldn't mind if I call you my girlfriend?" Jaden asks as we exit the school gates. I stop and look right at him.

"No, I would like that" I say happily. He breaks into a grin, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. He steps forward and pulls me into a short hug. A hug that feels very different to the hugs that I'm used to.

"I'll see you soon, then" Jaden says with a smile.

"Bye Jaden" I smile back and we part ways. I smile to myself as I walk down the footpath. I'm finally happy, and I'm determined to make it last.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I'm so glad I finally finished this chapter. What did you think?**

**News feed (I've been away so long)...**

**1. AUSTIN & ALLY GOT A SEASON 4! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm actually so excited and we can all rest easy now. I can't wait for what the rest of season 3 and season 4 brings us! More music, more comedy, more Auslly, more Crazy Dez, more Awkward Ally, more Auslly, more Hilarious Trish, more Awesome Austin, MORE AUSLLY. :D**

**2. R5 won an RDMA! YAY! And Laura presented and the cast reunited :)**

**3. That Raura hug guys. The feels.**

**4. Ross also won a KCA :)**

**5. Laura Marano replied to me on Twitter! I freaked out. Still shocked. I adore her so much.**

**6. I don't know where that Science Fair idea came from. I just needed something for them to have in common. I have never been to a Science Fair, so if it isn't right or it's not how they work then please let me know! I just went with it. More bonding for Jally, right? [That is their couple name now. This story will still be Auslly, don't you worry!]**

**7. I have exams coming up at the end of May, so I really can't promise when the next update will be. I'll try to get writing as much as I can, but if I don't update before then, you guys know why.**

**Okay, that's about it! Sorry for the long author's note haha.  
****Don't forget to review!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
